Say You Love Me And Show Me It With A Kiss
by saphira974
Summary: La KHS nid de la superficialité et de la fortune, entre colères, larmes, amours, trahisons, et coupes de champagne du réveil à l'heure la plus tardive de la nuit. . .Vous les adorez déjà, ne dites pas le contraire !


Credit: Masashi Kishimoto, HanaYori Dango, Grey's Anatomy, Gossip Girl, ItGirl.

NDA: Hum, Hum, je suis heureuse de savoir que je vais probablement m'attirer les foudres de nombreux auteurs qui sont tout à fait contre les School-fic Nauto, mais, chacun ses goût, je préviens cependant que comme je suis incapabe d'écrire sur « L'univer » Naruto, je fais de l'UA total.

Pardonnez cette énième school-fic.

Bisous, et agréable lecture à toutes et à tous - !

$aphira

(Prologue)

_Konoha-High-School, dit la KHS est le lycée le plus réputé qui existe de nos jour au Japon._

_La plupart des personnalités les plus importantes de notre société y envoient leur progéniture, afin de prouver la supériorité de leurs enfants par rapport aux autres._

_Vous pensez sûrement que dans cette école tout est une question d'argent ? _

_Eh bien non, dans cette école, tout est une question d'intelligence._

_Et cela, cinq jeunes filles l'on bien comprit._

_Ils ont beau avoir le physique, ils n'en sont pas moins surdoués._

_Certain on beau avoir les moyens et d'autre pas, ce n'est pas un problème car après tout, à quoi peut bien servir l'argent dans une école qui n'accepte pas les élèves ayant une moyenne général inférieur à quatre vingt cinq sur cent ?_

_Ils ont beau posséder une intelligence hors du commun en comparaison aux autres élèves de leur âge, ils ont beau briller, il y a toujours ces élèves là . . . ceux et celles qui possèdent la petite étincelle en plus, ceux qui sont fascinant. . ._

_Nous allons nous intéresser à cinq filles. . ._

_Cinq filles que les élèves de KHS adulent et aiment sans qu'elles n'aient rien demandés. . . _

_Cinq filles qui ne se ressemblent pas et qui possèdent chacune un secret inavouable. . ._

_Cinq filles qui ont comme seules particularité commune leur popularité. . ._

_Cinq filles qui ne se connaissent même pas, mais dont les univers sont proches au sein de cet établissement. . ._

_Personne ne peut se vanter de les connaître réellement. . ._

_Elles sont inaccessibles aux yeux de tous. . ._

_Certaines d'entre elles ont travaillées dur pour atteindre ce rang élevé et cette côte de popularité. . ._

_Certaine d'entre elles sont nées comme ça. . . _

_Et certaine d'entre elles n'en ont même pas conscience. . ._

_Nous allons nous intéresser à l'histoire de ces cinq filles que tout oppose, mais qui ont pourtant la même petite flamme dans le regard . . . et la même aura mystérieuse qui les entoure. . ._

Chapitre1 : bibliothèque, banc, gymnase, couloir et salle de classe. . .

_Bibliothèque de KHS _

Dans la bibliothèque de KHS tout était calme, peu de gens été présents à cette heure-ci, et les rares étudiants qui s'y trouvaient travailler studieusement.

Cette bibliothèque était l'une des plus anciennes du pays, et grâce aux généreux et riches légataires qui la fournissaient, elle était remplie en livres de tous genres.

Elle avait des centaines de rayons bien ordonnés, dont les ouvrages étaient rangés par ordre alphabétique.

On pouvait y trouver aussi bien les manuscrits d'ancien livre, que les derniers romans à l'eau de rose publiés en librairie.

Le plafond haut, composé de vitraux aux motifs complexes, laissait passer les quelques rayons de soleil qui arrivaient à percer les épais nuages gris et s'étalaient à perte de vue.

Dans le rayonnage à l'entrée du quel était accrochés la pancarte « livres rares » se trouvait une jeune fille, elle parcourait hâtivement du regard les titres inscrits sur la tranche des œuvres exceptionnelles qui étaient placées devant elle, sans trouver l'objet de ses désirs.

Elle s'avoua vaincue, après plus d'une heure de recherche intensive et repartit s'asseoir à une des nombreuses tables d'étude placées le long de l'allée principale.

Comme le soleil ne pointait plus le bout de son nez, elle alluma la petite lampe verte qui se trouvait devant elle, la faible lumière qui émanait de l'ampoule jaune se tamisait à cause de l'abat jour en verre et se reflétait dans ses yeux couleur émeraude.

La lectrice était à présent plongée dans l'étude d'un des nombreux classiques passionnant qui était au programme du cours de japonais moderne de cette année.

Absorbée par sa lecture, elle ne faisait pas attention aux quelque personnes, majoritairement de sexe masculin qui s'arrêtaient pour la détailler avec un intérêt non dissimulé.

Arrivée à la fin du troisième chapitre, elle poussa un petit soupir et s'étira comme un chat, elle se rassit ensuite de manière correcte, le dos bien droit et calé contre le soutien de la chaise en boit de rose sur laquelle elle était assise puis croisa ses longue jambes blanches.

Elle passa sa main claire aux doigts fin dans sa longue chevelure et ramena les quelques mèches rebelles qui l'empêchaient de lire derrière ses oreilles. Se rendant compte que ses cheveux étaient coincés entre le dossier de sa chaise et son dos, elle les attrapa à deux main et les remit négligemment de l'autre côté du siège, d'où ils tombèrent en une cascade soyeuse et douce d'un joli rose tendre.

Prise d'une soudaine envie de quitter cet endroit, elle se leva gracieusement et ramassa les trois romans d'amour qu'elle voulait emprunter, les mit sous son bras et attrapa son sac en toile rose tout simple, dans lequel se trouvait ses livres de cour de la journée.

Elle se mit à marcher d'un pas vif vers le bureau de la bibliothécaire, ses cheveux se balançant au rythme de sa démarche cadencée, semblaient hypnotiser le peu de garçons assis aux tables disposées un peu partout. Ils la regardèrent passer en se retenant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient pour ne pas ouvrir la bouche d'admiration, tout en continuant de tourner distraitement les pages des livres qu'ils avaient entre leurs mains.

La rose commença à regretter de ne pas avoir attaché ses cheveux avant de partir de chez elle et les rejeta derrière son épaule, agacée, elle ne prêtait toujours aucune attention aux regards plus qu'insistants qui étaient posés sur elle.

sier blanc n'avait aucuns faux plis et ses grandes loose-sock retombaient à merveille sur ses petites chaussures cirées, dont les courts talons résonnaient sur le carrelage en marbre.

Enfin devant l'accueil, elle donna ses livres à la vielle gérante et après avoir récupéré le dernier bouquin, Sakura Haruno passa la porte d'entrée de la bibliothèque de KHS et partit en direction du parc. . .

_Parc de KHS_

Cela faisait maintenant à peu prés vingt minutes qu'une belle blonde prenait des photos de gens qu'elle croisait, au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait dans l'immense parc de KHS.

Elle commença à regretter de ne pas avoir pris son blazer d'uniforme avant de quitter sa chambre, il y a de cela bientôt trois heurs. Elle se frotta un peu les bras pour se réchauffer et rajusta ses chaussettes qui ne cessaient de glisser le long de ses jambes à la peau légèrement hâlée. Elle regarda ses chaussures Repetto, désespérée, voilà qu'elle venait de bousiller sa quatrième paire en marchant comme une imbécile qu'elle était sur un chemin boueux.

N'ayant aucune envie de s'enfermer dans une salle de cour pendant de longues et ennuyeuse heures d'anglais, elle avait tout naturellement sortit son appareil photos de son sac en cuir Longchamp et s'était directement dirigé dans cette mini-réserve de plantes, à la recherche de nouveaux modèles pour ses clichés.

Elle avait était un peu déçue en s'apercevant que le soleil n'était pas de la partie, mais l'essentiel résidait dans le fait qu'elle ait échappée aux cours de la matinée.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle commença à marcher lentement vers la sortie de ce paradis boueux, avec l'envie de s'assoir sur un banc pour réfléchir à toutes les choses qui lui étaient arrivées depuis son entrée dans cette école, il y a de cela trois jours, trois jours. . Elle posa ses fesses galbées sur le banc froid qu'elle avait trouvé.

Depuis trois jours, elle était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait, plus aucuns parents n'était là pour la réprimander si elle ne rangeait pas sa chambre, car étant pensionnaire à temps plein du lycée, elle vivait sur le petit campus aménagé pour les élèves depuis les commencements de KHS.

De plus, si elle pouvait se permettre de sécher les cours, ça n'était que pour la bonne et simple raison qu'elle était la fille d'un des légataires de l'école, ce qui voulait littéralement dire qu'ils ne pouvaient ni la virer, ni lui faire de représailles . . . elle était intouchable et en profitait à fond !

Plusieurs filles qui passaient par là, la saluèrent gaiement en continuant leur route. Bien que très entourée elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir seule et incomprise de tous.

Elle s'apprêtait à ranger son précieux appareil photos dans son sac, lorsqu'une fille qu'elle n'avait jamais vu arriva du côté opposé à celui par lequel elle-même était venue. Cette fille était tout simplement splendide, à ses yeux, elle était grande et élancée, fine et gracieuse, son regard possédait un éclat différent de celui des demoiselles qu'elle fréquentait. S'était peut être dû à leurs couleur émeraude envoutante . . . elle dégageait une aura différente des autres, comme si elle était un peu plus éclatante. . .

La blonde commença à la mitrailler à l'aide de son jouet préféré, elle voulait prendre chaque pas que cette fille faisait, chaque geste qu'elle réalisait, chaque mouvement qu'effectuait sa superbe chevelure rose. Ça y est, Temari Sabaku avait trouvée l'un de ses nouveaux modèles. . .

Se fut donc le cœur léger qu'elle se dirigea vers le gymnase.

_Gymnase de KHS_

Sur le terrain de basket réservé à l'équipe féminine de KHS se trouvait une brune. Elle portait la tenue de sport réglementaire du lycée, composé d'un minishort vert bouteille, qui donnait une magnifique vue sur les jambes bronzées, fines et musclées de leur propriétaire, aux garçons de l'équipe de basket masculine, qui se trouvaient sur le terrain d'à côté, et d'un petit haut blanc à bandes vertes elles aussi.

La brune cria à ses joueuses de venir vers elle afin qu'elle leurs fasse un speech de bienvenue, pour les booster un peu. Elle parlait rapidement en lançant parfois quelques regards noirs aux garçons qui essayaient de s'approcher du groupe de filles.

Au moment même ou elle avait entendu parler des épreuves d'admission dans l'équipe de basket, elle avait su que le rôle de capitaine serai le sien. Après tout, n'avait elle pas était accepté pour _« ses aptitudes exceptionnelles à la pratique de sports en tout genre »_ ?

Elle regarda les filles qui se trouvaient assises devant elle, elles avaient été recrutés pour leur détermination, oui ces filles là allaient devenir des battantes et des sportives de choix !

Elle continua son discours tout en entendant des « clics » répétitifs qui, devaient selon elle, provenir des gradins de la salle d'entraînement. Elle leva les yeux et aperçut une jolie fille blonde à quatre couettes assise sur le banc le plus élevé du gradin, en train de les photographier. Cette fille avait quelque chose . . . peut-être dans sa manière de regarder les gens, même si une distance asser importante les séparait, la jeune brune pouvait sentir sur elle le poid du regard que la spectatrice posait sur eux tous . . . cette fille blonde était la fille la plus belle que la capitaine de l'équipe de basket avait vue depuis son arrivée dans ce lycée.

Elle soupira légèrement avant de dire à son équipe qu'elles avaient bien travaillé et de retourner au vestiaire.

L'école . . . si Minora Tenten avait été admise dans cette école, c'était surtout pour son talent incroyable pour le sport, pas pour ses notes exceptionnelles, elle devait avoir deux ou trois points de retard sur la moyenne la plus faible acceptée, mais elle avait malgré tout réussi à décrocher une bourse d'étude. . .

Elle rejoignit les autres joueuses au vestiaire, après avoir lancé un dernier regard à cette fille blonde qu'elle trouvait fascinante. . . . Elle prit une douche revitalisante et se dirigea vers le bâtiment général.

_Bâtiment d'enseignement général de KHS deuxiéme étage_

Assise seule dans une des nombreuses salles de cour du deuxième étage, une jeune fille aux épais cheveux brun à reflets bleu nuit fronçait ses fins sourcils, signe d'incompréhension, face à une équation de son devoir d'algèbre qu'elle n'arrivait pas à résoudre.

Elle faisait inlassablement tourner son stylo bille noir entre ses longs doigts, en s'énervant toute seule face à sa copie déjà bien remplie.

Agglutinés à l'entrée de la pièce, se trouvait un nombre impressionnant d'élèves, garçons et filles confondus. Ils étaient tous là pour elle et elle le savait. Mais comme d'habitude, elle les ignorait, ne sachant pas si ces personnes étaient sincères, ou s'ils voulaient juste se rapprocher d'elle pour jouir de ses avantages de fille de légataire.

Elle soupira doucement, en se disant que même si ces gens voulaient lui parler, elle serai trop timide pour leurs répondre. Elle détestait la foule et s'était la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait aucune amie.

Pourtant elle avait tout pour plaire. Un physique avantageux, une intelligence à toutes épreuve, mais elle se sentait inférieur au autres.

Il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour être supérieur à elle, elle avait beau faire des efforts pour exceller dans toutes les matières, pour être enfin reconnue comme la digne fille de son père, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour avoir une moyenne générale supérieur à la sienne.

En tout cas, s'était comme ça dans sa classe depuis les trois premiers jours de cours qui s'étaient écoulés.

Les professeurs leur avaient fait passer plusieurs tests d'aptitude, afin d'être sûr que les adolescents présents dans leurs cours méritaient leur titre de _surdoués. _Elle avait réussit l'épreuve avec un gentil quatre-vingt-dix-sept sur cent, mais cela n'avait pas l'air d'être suffisant aux yeux de son père. Elle aurait dû avoir cent sur cent. Comme cette fille qui était en première 'A' dont elle n'avait aperçut que les cheveux roses.

Elle avait donc décidé de travailler beaucoup plus dur, en s'inscrivant aux nombreuses heures de cours renforcées qui avaient été proposées en début d'année.

Maintenant qu'elle vivait sur le campus de KHS, elle n'avait plus cette pression constante que se son père lui infligeait, elle se sentait _presque_ libre sans aucune surveillance

Parentale, sans personne pour lui dire comment elle devait se comporter ou s'habiller. . .

La sonnerie signalant la fin des cours de la matinée retentie.

Elle se leva tranquillement sous les regards des tiers, toujours présent sur le pas de la porte. Et pour la première fois depuis plus de deux heures, elle leva son regard de nacre vers ses « spectateurs ». Hyûga Hinata attrapa son sac de cours dans lequel elle venait de ranger ses affaires et quitta la pièce. . .

En sortant elle heurta une jeune fille brune aux cheveux attachés en deux macarons. Elle s'inclina pour lui demander pardon avant que la brune ne lui réponde que ça n'était pas grave.

Elle s'apprêtait à continuer son chemin, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de l'effet que cette fille lui avait fait, elle l'avait éblouie sans n'avoir rien fait de particulier, elle était différente. . . Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers pour se rendre au premier étage . . .

_Couloir de KHS premier étage, bâtiment général : _

Dans le couloir du premier étages circulait un nombre incalculable d'élèves, ils s'interpellaient, se bousculaient et criaient à travers le passage, lorsque tout à coup, arrivant au bout du couloir, la fille la plus _en vue_ des premières années fit son entrée.

Elle savait que tout le monde la fixait et adorait ça. Elle les regarda un par un avec un sourire suffisant étalé sur son visage, tandis qu'un silence admiratif s'imposait dans le couloir.

Et comme pour leur donner une petite émotion en plus, elle rejeta sa longue queue de cheval brillante, aux cheveux blond platine derrière son épaule.

Elle possédait ce que les autres n'avaient pas et cela, depuis qu'elle était toute petite, on lui affirmait qu'elle pouvait avoir ce qu'elle voulait, quand elle le voulait. Et c'était vrai, les gens lui donnaient ce dont elle avait besoin, sans rien lui demander en retour.

Elle était celle à qui on ne pouvait rien refuser, elle était l'étoile de ce lycée, elle était l'arrière, arrière, arrière petite fille du tout premier légataire de cette école.

Elle avait tous les pouvoirs, elle était la toute puissante de ces lieux.

Elle réajusta la bretelle de son sac sur son épaule et s'arrêta soudain au milieu du couloir, quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un avait capté son regard couleur de ciel d'été. Une fille aux cheveux bleu nuit venait d'arriver de l'autre côté du couloir, une fille qui avait d'étonnants yeux nacrés, une fille qui selon Yamanaka Ino avait du potentiel. . . .

_Oui . . . Nous allons nous intéresser à l'histoire de ces cinq filles que tout oppose, mais qui pourtant ont la même petite flamme dans le regard . . . et la même aura mystérieuse qui les entourent. . ._

_Cinq filles que tout oppose. . . Haruno Sakura, Sabaku Temari, Minora Tenten, Hyûga Hinata et Yamanaka Ino . . . ._

Hope U like It !

Voilà mon prologue, -.


End file.
